He Was Fine
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Naruto Vlogs that he’s leaving soon and he finds an interesting way to tell Sasuke that if the raven doesn’t catch him soon…he might not come back. Songfic. SONG. HAS. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. STORY! Its a bit different from my other fic. Sasunaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…unfortunately….nor do I own the beat or to the lyrics.

[{[A/N: I actually wrote this about a year ago so I know it's a pretty old song but you know I can't help it! So I reread it and rewrote it and I hope you enjoy it! One of the first songfic cursings that I have Lol! So here it is short little fic I hope you enjoy x3!]}]

Rated: K+ because it's just too cuute!!

Summary: Naruto Vlogs that he's leaving soon and he finds an interesting way to tell Sasuke that if the raven doesn't catch him soon…he might not come back. Songfic (my curse) Sung to 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. First time that the song HAS. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. STORY!

Xxx

Naruto adjusted the camera before leaning back and grinning foxily at it. "Hey you guys! Guess what? Only one more week before I leave with Ero-Sannin to travel! Well…more than travel actually! We're going to see everything! And he's taking me places that my parents would want to take me! He even told me that we might be travelling for four years before we come back! Soo…it's my crushes last chance to catch me before we leave…I just wish that…" a sigh was heard then a "that he would take his chance…so anyway dinner's almost ready and I have to get going…I'll talk to you kids later! Oh and before I leave special video's going to be posted before we leave! I'm going to reveal the guy that I like! The day we leave actually! Ha! So I guess I'll talk to you later! Ja ne!"

The video screen went black and Sasuke sighed, leaned forward, and shut off the computer. He wondered who this guy was that Naruto was so intent on loving him back…he wished he knew…so he could beat the fuck out of the guy and take his place in Naruto's heart…but he knew that was impossible. The blonde would never love him back…not like that anyway…so Sasuke waited for the day said blonde left to finally see who Naruto liked…

Xxx

Sasuke groaned as the beeping on his laptop grew louder. What the fuck? Was all Sasuke thought before he saw the flashing "UPDATE KYUU'S VLOG!" on his screen. It was 3am and he hurriedly got out of bed, almost tripping over his sheets and scrambled into his chair. He clicked the "Play" button at the bottom of the alert and leaned in slightly to watch as Naruto was sitting in a chair with a guitar strapped on his arms.

"Hey kids! It's a bit early I know but the guy I like usually gets up early and well…I don't know today I leave and…and I don't know anymore…he'll probably never see this video till it's too late but…I don't know I want to put it up. Um…it's sung to the beat and music of 7 things by Miley Cyrus…and I'm going to be playing it on my guitar…and singing it…soo… here it goes and uh please don't stop watching my videos just because I sing horribly!" Naruto laughed, his blue eyes sparkling as he began to thrum his guitar and hum along with it.

_I really shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about our best friend_

_Relationship we share_

Sasuke's breath hitched…Best friend?? Naruto had once told Sasuke that he was his only best friend and that no one else would take his place…did he still mean that??

_It so awesome but we losing it and_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now you're sitting in ya room_

_While I Vlog my dark gloom a lot_

_Until you hear, my deepest fear_

Naruto chuckled taking a deep breath before belching out the next lines, swinging his head to the side so his bangs would fall out of his face.

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you!_

_Your vain, your games, you're so emo, _

_You "love" me yet crush on Saku!_

_You make me laugh you make me cry_

_Sasuke, I don't know which side to buy!_

_Your Brother, he's a jerk_

_But you act like him, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the real Sasuke_

_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most bout Sasu_

_Teme, You make me love you…_

'_WHAT?!?!? HE LIKES ME?? HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME?!?' _Sasuke screamed his thoughts as his outer just stared wide-eyed at the screen. He could almost kiss his computer right now. _'Wait...Saku? As in Sakura? EWWW THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!!! Who would ever want to date that piece of crap anyway??'_

_It's always awkward and silent _

_As I wait for you, Sasu, to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

'_Apology? For what? For leaving him? For betraying him for Orochimaru? But I thought that was over now…I thought we were ok now…' _Sasuke thought slightly worried

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you write I won't read _

_Let's be clear, Cause I might not be coming back_

_Sasuke this could be your last chance_

'_Not coming back…? Well I know that…that you'd be gone for a while but…not coming back? Ever? Like in never ever never ever ever?? Ever?!?! Holy…holy shit! The minute this video is over I'm going to glomp him and beg him to take me with him! It's not like I have family to tell me no anyway…'_ Sasuke's thoughts were cut off as Naruto's voice went into the chorus again.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_Your vain, your games, you're so emo, _

_You "love" me yet crush on Saso!_

_You make me laugh you make me cry_

_Sasuke, I don't know which side to buy!_

_Your Brother, he's a jerk_

_But you act like him, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the real Sasuke_

_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most bout Sasu_

_Teme, You make me love you…_

'_Heh…he's probably right about Itachi…aw come on! Sasori? I already told you Dobe! I don't like him!! He's with Deidara anyway…I mean I could get Sakura but Sasori?? Now come on your just trying to find names to go there!' _Sasuke laughed and continued to watch _HIS _soon to be Dobe.

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the _

_7 that I like…_

'Hmm…this I should like…' Sasuke thought and grinned cattily at the singing blonde.

_The 7 things I like about you!_

_Your black hair, your snares, your exasperated sighs_

_When I see your Sharigan eyes, _

_Im hypnotized_

_You make me laugh you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both of you I'll have to buy_

_Your hands, and that time I fell, we were intertwined_

_Everything alright, I like you a lot Sasuke…_

_Your dares, your glares, and what you wear_

_Your Uchiha symbol makes me stare_

_I guess im way past 7 now but I'll keep going anyhow (1)_

_What you say and what you do_

_But the reason why I'm saying all these things to you, Sasu_

_Cause…_

_You make me love you….you do…_

_Ooh ooh ooh oooh, ooh ooh ooh…_

On the screen Naruto shrugged and the video went blank some white words appearing, "I love you Sasuke. I hope you realize before I leave. Sayonara." ~Naruto, Your Dobe. As the video ended, Sasuke glanced at the sidebar and clicked on Naruto's name.

'Welcome to Kyuu's profile!' the top said. Sasuke scrolled down to Naruto's latest vlog's description which only had a couple words. "Last video. No longer posting. I love you Sasuke. Good bye."

Sasuke quickly bolted out of the chair and ran into his connecting bathroom. He needed to take a shower and change and get ready. He had a Dobe to catch.

Xxx

Sasuke knocked on the door to Jiraiya's and Naruto's home, patiently waiting outside at 5 o' clock in the morning. Finally, after about two minutes a sleepy looking Naruto opened. "Hmm…Teme? What are you doing here?" was all he could get out before Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto was wide eyed. _'Sasuke? Kissing him?? But…why? Could it possibly be that Sasuke had seen…had seen his video?'_ the kitsune wondered.

When Sasuke pulled away he searched for something in his Naruto's eyes, anything. After a few excruciating minutes the blue eyed boy smiled.

Xxx

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his home and lead him down a hallway making a right, then pushing the onyx into his room and shutting the door behind them. Sasuke looked around the small room and recognized it as the place where Naruto had filmed most of his vlogs.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak but before he could get to it Sasuke said, "Take me with you, Dobe." Naruto shut his mouth and gave the raven a confused look, "Take you with me where?" he asked and Sasuke laughed, "Take me with you on your travels. We can see the world together!" and with that one sentence Naruto knew that Sasuke had seen his video and probably most likely all of his videos. "Bu-" was all the kitsune said before Sasuke cut him off, "Don't say no! I already packed. Everything is outside! I have money, clothes, food, water, umbrellas, toothpaste, mp3player, and my laptop! Everything I need! Everything I need to travel the world…but the only thing I'm missing…the only thing I'm missing…is you."

Naruto's eyes were full of tears. How could he say no? and besides this was what he wanted, right? To be able to be with Sasuke? Naruto grinned and jumped up and into Sasuke's arms. "I love you Sasuke!" he said into the onyx's neck. Sasuke chuckled, he was holding the blonde one arm under his bottom and the other arm around his waist. "I love you more." And they both laughed.

Xxx

"Hey Naru…" Sasuke asked as he placed the covers over both of them. "Hmm?" the kitsune "hmm-ed" into Sasuke's side and the raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and then down his arms and intertwining their fingers together. "How are we going to tell Jiraiya?" he asked and he brought the blonde closer to him. They had gone outside and brought Sasuke rather bulging backpack inside. "He knows…" Naruto said sleepily into Sasuke's shirt but was pulled back to see a rather confused looking Sasuke. "He knows?" he asked slowly. Naruto giggled and lifted himself up, pecking Sasuke on the lips. "Yes…he knew that you would come over immediately after seeing my video…that is if you were watching…"

Sasuke just stared dumbfounded at the blon— at his blonde, then shook his head and pulled Naruto close to him again. He wasn't even going to ask. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke stated sleepily into Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto just hummed his reply and they both fell happily asleep in each other's arms.

Xxx

"WAKE UP, NARUTO AND SASUKE!!! ITS TIME WE LEAVE! ITS ALREADY 10AM AND WE NEED TO HIT THE ROAD!!" screamed screaming Jiraiya. Naruto and Sasuke groggily got up and Sasuke couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep with his Naruto. A dream come true. The blonde just grinned then gave Sasuke a deep, passionate kiss before getting up and changing into clothes he had already laid out for him to wear. "Ready, Love?" he asked the dazed raven, who just blinked then smiled up at his blonde Dobe. "Yeah ." he was ready. For anything. As long as he was with him. He was fine.

Xxx

OMG TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OK???? Cause I just might do one if a couple of you suggest….hint hint…soooo….

Yep! It's finished! Done! And horrible! Lolz I loved it! It was cute but horrible ending! Haha I always horrible endings! AND OMG! GASP! FIRST TIME THE SONG HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!! HAHAHAA! I'm just full of suprises, y'know? Lolz Wellp I had fun writing this!! Alert? Favorite? REVIEW??? Please? Thanks for reading x3! ~~Rain-Chan~~

That was from Venetian Princess on youtube her little video parody of Miley Cyrus's 7 things…I forgot what it was called lolz but that's what it's from anyway!!


End file.
